Bowling is a game in which a player rolls down a ball along a narrow lane towards a group of pins for the purpose of knocking down more pins than an opponent. In the game, steps are very important and therefore, beginner should initially learn the steps accurately. Generally, there are three types of steps such as three-step, four-step, and five-step types.
At this time, a player chooses such the steps as adequate to his or her physical conditions, and at his or her last step, when his or her left foot is moved forwardly and his or her weight is sent to the left foot, a sliding motion should be carried out at the left foot. On the other hand, his or her right foot that is positioned at a rear side should have a non-slip function in order to roll down the ball at a more stable posture.
Thus, there have been proposed a variety of types of bowling shoes that conform to the characteristics of bowling, and right and left soles are designed differently from each other in the shapes of the slip parts thereof such that the left sole associated with the last step can easily slips on the lane.
As shown in FIG. 1, a sole 1 for a left bowling shoe is provided with a slip plate 3 that is placed at the front portion of a bottom face 2 thereof, a heel part 4 that is placed at the back portion of the bottom face 2, and fixing means 5 like a Velcro-fastener that detachably fixes the slip plate 3 and the heel part 4 thereto in their positions. In accordance with the features of the lane, thus, the slip plate 3 and the heel part 4 are respectively exchanged for another.
According to the conventional sole 1 for bowling shoes as constructed above, the slip plate 3 and the heel part 4 are attached at the front and back portions of the bottom face 2, thereby making it difficult to attach them on the bottom face 2 in their right positions. Also, the slip plate 3 may be worn out along the outside edge thereof, thereby making the usage term substantially short, and the heel part 4 is protrudedly attached outwardly from the bottom face 2, such that it may be easily separated from the bottom face 2 when external impacts are applied thereto.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, as shown in FIG. 2, there is provided another conventional sole 1 for bowling shoes having a slip plate 3 placed at the front portion of a bottom face 2, a heel part 4 placed at the back portion of the bottom face 2, and fixing means 5 like a Velcro-fastener for detachably fixing the slip plate 3 and the heel part 4 in their positions, the sole 1 for bowling shoes including: a protecting rim 6 disposed along the outside edge of the front portion of the bottom face 2 for protecting the slip plate 3 attached at the inside thereof, the protecting rim having the same thickness as the slip plate 3; and a coupling protrusion 7 formed at the back portion of the bottom face 2 for coupling with a coupling hole 8 formed at a position of the heel part 4 corresponding to the coupling protrusion 7. Such the conventional example is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0341117.
According to the above-mentioned prior arts, however, the fixing means 5 like Velcro-fastener is used to fix the slip plate 3 and the heel part 4, such that at the time of assembling and disassembling the slip plate 3 and the heel part 4 to and from their positions, foreign substances like dust become stick to the fixing means 5, which makes the fixing force gradually weakened. Also, the fixing means 5 like Velcro-fastener should be attached not only at the front and back portions of the bottom face 2 but also at the slip plate 3 and the heel part 4 disposed at the positions corresponding to them, which makes the production costs substantially high and also causing the working efficiency to be low.